


Resusitating The Hales

by Stilesaur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hurt Derek, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilesaur/pseuds/Stilesaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't believe his eyes. Not for a second when he sees Derek lying on the floor of the broken elevator, clearly passed out. If he thought Cora was the last time he'd kiss someone when they were unconscious, oh was he wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resusitating The Hales

**Author's Note:**

> My idea of how I wanted the episode to go. Come this Monday, I'm sure it won't. xD
> 
> I had posted this on my Tumblr by the way so I didn't steal it from there, only transferred it. I hope you like it but if you don't, that's okay too. :3

_"Derek!"_  

He slaps him. Nothing happens.

"Wake up, Derek!" Punches him. Again, nothing happens.

He grabs at the broad shoulders of the man underneath his shaking frame, gripping at his shirt with aching hands and bruised knuckles, his temples not far behind in pain-relation.

"You're not breathing, are you?" Stiles slurs after tears fall down his cheeks in a rush. Not only has he lost his father, his only parent left, he's lost his best friend too. One that he's been so happily stuck with for years no matter what the situation was, through thick and thin. And if he could help it, he sure as hell wasn't going to lose someone else. Not here, not now.

"Please don't kill me," Was the last thing Stiles breathed before tilting Derek's head a few inches and pushing his lips to the others, a long breath surging through the mouth of who he wouldn't even call his friend.

Two Hales in one night, he thought. He should be so lucky. Except he's feeling so much far from it because the lifeless form is still... well, lifeless.

" _Come on, Derek,_ " Stiles remembered the same sentence that he repeated to Cora. Maybe it would help. Maybe it wouldn't. But he'd rather not have his lips pressed to an angry alpha when he decides to wake up from whatever Ms. Blake-- or whoever the hell she was-- did to him, so anything would make the whole situation a lot less nerve-wrecking, thank you. And even if Stiles did leap away in time to make it seem as though he wasn't basically blow-fishing Derek while he was sleeping, the stubble that was no doubt going to give Stiles marks later on would be such a dead give-away that it'd make him laugh.

Stiles took a deep breath and pushed his lips against Derek's once again, feeling the stubble graze his cheeks, (yep, definite evidence) pushing through a probably hot and moist breath that would break anyone's windpipe if they weren't some type of supernatural fiend. And he hoped. Hoped and prayed to a God that he wasn't even sure he believed in anymore that they would let him have something this once. To let Derek pop back up like he always did just in time to stop the anxiety pulsing through his veins and sweat creeping down his back. To find Cora and save her. To put an end to this madness.

He hadn't even realized that Derek was starting to come back to his senses and breathe shallow breaths back into Stiles' mouth because he was too busy nuzzling  ~~manly~~  tears into Derek's face as he gripped his slick black hair between his bony fingers, begging soft but yet hoarse pleads between mouthfuls of air that he pocketed into Derek.

No later than a second did he feel relief/shock/fear/happiness flood through him all at once, letting go of that laugh that he promised earlier, as the man he was so desperate in saving faintly whispered into his trembling purple lips.

" _Stiles._ "

 

* * *

 

The pack was back in the loft not a day later, nobody getting enough sleep, even though Cora so kindly suggested in her sick and beaten condition that he stayed with them  _"just for safe measures"_. 

Sleep wasn't even a top priority to him though. Scott, Melissa, and Sheriff Stilinski were and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Until, well of course...

"Stiles, I know what I'm doing!" Derek blurted, frustrated at the constant blabber from the sleep-deprived and irritated boy of what they should do next and  _how_  they should do it (because Derek's plans obviously weren't enough to settle the said boy's nerves).

"Oh, really," Stiles sarcasm was practically echoing through the room as he jerked his head to the side in that weird way that he always did, "You're telling me you know what to do? Because if I can recall, I saved you  _and_  your sister while you two were too busy dying. And I was alone. Using only human powers. With MY  _lips_  and  _air_  to be exact!"

Derek's eyes widened and he felt the prickle of his hair starting to stand on the back of his neck as he glanced over the red markings along Stiles' chin. It wasn't exactly the most subtle feature when you had a closer look at him. It made his hands twist in anticipation to know that he had done that.

He remembered when it happened. Stiles plush lips pressed against his, his chest heavy on his own, Stiles' heartbeat filling his ears with a rhythm that meant needed saving. It's funny how he didn't expect it to be his own life that was the one needing saving.

"Yeah, and I've been trying to wash out the taste of curly fries from my mouth ever since," Derek spit back as he turned away from Stiles in an angry I'm-not-quite-sure-why-I'm-angry-but-it's-your-fault type of way, his eyebrows darting down south.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "It couldn't have been  _that_  bad, you ass-face."

When he didn't hear a reply from the brooding werewolf but only the laughter of Cora and Peter, his eyes increased two sizes. He was right though, wasn't he? It wasn't like Derek would much rather have preferred a buffalo bringing him back to life, right?

"Cora?" Stiles gave the Hale sister a look of question and she quickly followed with a smirk and a shrug.

"Wasn't awake when you had your lips on me. Can't give you an answer."

Not  _right_.

Stiles jolted up from leaning against the old table and started to follow Derek up the swirling stairs in a frenzy for an answer. He was just kidding, right?

"Right, Derek?"

Derek walked around pointless circles around the loft to get rid of him, but came to a halt when he felt Stiles put a tense hand on his shoulder, his bony fingers the same as they were the night before. Derek felt his lips curve into a small smile.  _Right_.


End file.
